Foolest Idol
by untitled page
Summary: [2 of 3] Gadis itu baru menyadari ketika salah satu penggemarnya telah pergi. "Biru bodoh sialan..." —penyesalan yang tenggelam di dalam lautan air mata. /romance alay.
1. meet again

"Rose-san! Aku penggemar beratmu!"

"Rose-san! Rose-san! Rose-san!"

Semua teriakan dari para _fangirl_ di luar sana hanya kutanggapi dengan lemparan senyuman kecil, yang kutahu itu malah akan menambah teriakan yang sangat berisik. Sementara dari dalam gedung, para manajer memanggil-manggilku dan berkata saatnya mempercantik diri. Aku menurut saja, segera melangkahkan kakiku di atas carpet merah menuju ruang rias—disambut dengan teriakan para gadis di sepanjang jalan menuju gedung, yang dibatasi pita pembatas.

Melihat pantulan diriku di cermin—yang telah terhias dengan cantiknya, tersenyum puas. Perias wajah pribadiku sempat memuji penampilanku yang faktanya adalah hasil tangannya sendiri. Asisten pribadiku mengisyaratkan lewat manik merah _marron_ -nya—menyuruhku bergegas menuju panggung, di mana para penggemar tengah menunggu dengan antusias. Aku tetap hanya menurut, sebelum akhirnya langkahku diberhentikan oleh kameramen. Lelaki setengah baya itu memberiku beberapa nasehat yang diterima otakku dengan baik.

Agak menenangkan diriku, mulai mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya. Setelah dipikir siap, kakiku melangkah menuju megahnya panggung dengan lampu berpendar terang dan sorakan memuji. Lagu diputar, aku mulai bernyanyi dan menari—dengan senyuman paksa yang sanggup menutupi segala beban hidupku.

 _Di sinilah aku,_

—Rose, 16 tahun, seorang idola yang menyedihkan.

* * *

 **Now play** │ _Even If I Die, It's You — V & Jin [BTS]_

 _A/N : lagunya nggak mendukung sih. Nggak ada hubungannya sm ff ini. Tapi denger suaranya V sm Jin bakalan adem kok. (ini mah authornya aja yang suka -_-)_

* * *

Genre : drama/angst

Rated : T+

Pairing : Miku H. X Kaito S.

 _Gadis itu baru menyadari ketika salah satu penggemarnya telah pergi. "Biru bodoh sialan..." —penyesalan yang tenggelam di dalam lautan air mata. /romance alay._

 **Disclaimer** : Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, dll.

 **Warning** : typo, AU!korea&jepang, OOC, alay, abal, bahasa gaje, alur kecepetan, dll.

 _Don't like don't read._

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Foolest Idol]

 _1/ meet again_

Konser berakhir dengan tenang, disambut lagi sorakan memuji yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti. Aku tetap tersenyum, seraya melambaikan tangan kepada para penggemarku. Mereka mengambil gambarku—aku tak keberatan. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku berjalan menuju kursiku dan mendarat duduk melepas penat.

"Selamat siang, semuanya," sapaku seperti biasa, diiringi sebuah senyuman tipis. Kulihat sekilas wajah-wajah para penggemarku—mereka tersenyum melihatku, sangat senang. Setidaknya melihat mereka senang juga membuat diriku senang.

"Aku senang kalian datang," ucapku lagi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, _fanmeeting_ pun digelar. _Fans_ datang bergilir, kusambut dengan senyuman. Sedikit percakapan, membuat penggemar itu senang.

Semua berjalan lancar, hingga sekitar setengah jam kemudian, seseorang datang dan mengubah segalanya.

"Miku? Miku, kan?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua datang padaku dan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Cukup aneh, memang. Iris _teal_ -ku menabrak iris _ocean_ -nya, mendadak otakku memutar masa lalu dan mataku memancarkan perasaan kaget. Mengatur nafas, berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

Dia menatapku sendu.

"Hai, penggemar baru, ya?" ucapku berusaha normal, seraya menyapa. Dia tetap menatapku dengan sendu, sekaligus agak menyelidik. Sebenarnya aku agak takut, tapi aku tetap berusaha tenang. "Baiklah, kutanda tangani albummu, ya?" tanyaku sambil mengambil albumnya, hendak menandatangani.

Namun tangannya menghentikan tanganku dengan tiba-tiba—tangannya hangat. Dengan keberanian kutatap matanya. Tersirat kesedihan di dalam iris _ocean_ -nya yang teduh. Hatiku mencelos lagi melihatnya. Perlahan, mulutnya terbuka dan berucap lagi.

"Kamu Miku, kan?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan. Iris matanya menatapku dengan sendu—lagi.

"Iya, aku Rose," jawabku sekenannya.

"Harune Miku, kan?"

Jantungku memompa lebih cepat, darahku berdesir berlomba-lomba. "A-aku Hatsune, bukan Harune," aku semakin gugup, bisa kurasakan keringat dingin di telapak tanganku.

Dia menggenggam tanganku erat. "Kau tidak ingat padaku? Aku Kaito!" ucapnya dengan raut wajah sedih. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

"A-ah, itu—"

"Maaf, waktu anda sudah habis,"

Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak saat manajer itu mengusir Kaito dari hadapanku sebelum dia bertanya lebih banyak. Aku sempat menatapnya dengan pandangan yang, aku sendiri tak tahu—apakah aku merindukannya atau membencinya—sebelum seorang penggemar datang lagi kepadaku. Gadis itu menginginkan perhatianku, segera saja kuberikan dan mengacuhkan Kaito. Dan ketika gadis itu pergi, Kaito juga telah pergi dari tempatnya.

Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan sendu.

 _Sebenarnya aku merindukanmu, tapi membencimu juga di waktu yang sama._

-o0o-

Aku melirik ke arah teman gadisku yang memiliki surai coklat sebahu. Dia bersama teman-temannya tengah menonton lewat ponselnya dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas—kadang menyebutkan nama yang tidak kutangkap dengan baik. Penasaran, kuberanikan diri bertanya padanya.

"Kalian ngeliatin apa sih, Mei?"

Ketiga gadis itu langsung menatapku—dengan tatapan senang yang sedari tadi mereka pancarkan.

"Lo mau ikutan, Kai?" tanya gadis bersurai coklat sebahu itu, teman sejak sekolah dasar—Sakine Meiko—dengan nada agak merendahkan.

"Apaan sih, Mei? Gue cuma nanya," balasku tak terima, langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kalian nonton apa?"

"Liat nih, Kai," ucap gadis di sebelahnya yang bersurai kuning terang semata kaki—entah bagaimana dia bisa tahan dengan rambut sepanjang itu, teman sejak sekolah menengah. Dia menyodorkan ponsel berwarna kuning yang sedari tadi dikerubuti gadis-gadis absurd ini.

Di dalam layar itu, kudapati seorang gadis yang tengah bernyanyi dan menari di atas panggung, dihiasi sorakan memuji dari para penonton di sana. Cantik, itu yang pertama kali terlintas di benakku. Surai toskanya itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

—mungkinkah itu, dia?

"Wow, seorang Shion Kaito langsung terpana oleh kecantikan maut seorang Hatsune Miku," ledek seorang gadis bersurai merah tua dan diikat dua seperti bor. Wajahnya memperlihatkan tatapan mengejek. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku.

Apa, Hatsune Miku?

"Namanya... Hatsune.., Miku?" tanyaku hati-hati, menatap ke arah ketiga gadis yang berada di hadapanku.

"Iya," jawab gadis bersurai merah tadi—Kasane Teto—sambil menatapku bingung, mungkin agak aneh karena aku terlalu terkejut. "Nama panggungnya itu Rose,"

"Kenapa, Kai?" tanya Meiko dengan heran.

"Dia masih gadis, kan?" tanyaku lagi, memastikan tidak salah orang.

"Dia kelahiran tahun 97, seumuran dengan kita," sekarang giliran gadis bersurai kuning panjang—Akita Neru—yang menjawab.

"Kenapa sih, Kai?" Meiko bertanya lagi, sangat heran. Kepalanya menekuk ke arahku.

Aku tetap memperhatikan gadis itu—Hatsune Miku—tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari ketiga gadis di hadapanku.

 _Hatsune.. Miku..? Rose?_

—aku Shion Kaito, 16 tahun, tengah menunggu seseorang yang menghilang sejak lama.

-o0o-

"Kaito! Nggak nyangka lo malah ikutan!"

Hari ini, kabarnya—yang kudengar dari Meiko—gadis itu, Hatsune Miku, mengadakan konser di dekat sekolahku. Meiko, Neru, dan Teto pergi menonton konser itu—mereka penggemar berat gadis itu. Aku yang masih penasaran, ikut pergi ke konser itu bersama Len, tetanggaku.

"Sudah kubilang, kecantikan maut Hatsune Miku akan memikat semua lelaki!"

"Termasuk adik lo, si Nero?"

"Yep!" jawab Neru sambil menganggukkan kepalanya bangga. "Akhirnya dia mengaku juga setelah gue paksa!"

"Memangnya ada apa lo tiba-tiba datang ke sini, Kaito?" tanya Meiko, menatapku heran dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Lo tertarik dengan Hatsune Miku?" tanyanya lagi—bermaksud mengejek—sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Udara pagi ini agak dingin karena besok sudah memasuki musim dingin, salju sudah tampak di puncak pohon.

"Hm, mungkin begitu," jawabku acuh tak acuh sambil melihat kerumunan orang yang mulai memadati gedung. Populer juga si Hatsune Miku itu.

"Yah, tapi nggak usah seret-seret gue, dong," protes Len sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia juga merapatkan jaketnya, agak menggigil. "Kalau Lenka-neechan liat, nanti gue diejek lagi,"

"Gue juga malu kalau pergi dengan tiga gadis itu," balasku tak terima. "Lagipula lo kan, teman baik gue, Len," lanjutku dengan senyuman tanpa dosa yang kupancarkan padanya. Dia masih menatapku tidak terima.

"Lo kesambet apa, Kai? Sampai ngajak Kagamine gitu," Meiko kembali bersuara, kembali mengejekku.

"Mei, lo sadar nggak kalau dia mirip seseorang?" tanyaku langsung memberitahu maksudku sejak kemarin.

Meiko menatapku sejenak, berusaha memahami kata-kataku barusan. "Maksud lo Miku?" tanyanya kemudian, agak berhati-hati. Aku hanya terdiam, tak ingin menjawab. Dia pun menghela nafas. "Udahlah, Kai. Lo harus bisa _move on_ dari Miku. Masih banyak kok, gadis di dunia ini," nasehatnya kemudian.

 _Tapi, Mei. Aku sudah bertekad untuk mengembalikannya pada hatiku lagi._

-o0o-

Tak ada yang pasti. Dia malah mengusirku dengan halus. Aku sudah menangkap semua reaksinya—gugup, takut, berusaha mengelak, pasti itu dia.

Aku sudah mencoba mencari semua datanya. Dia memalsukan semuanya, semua tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Mudah baginya melakukan itu semua. Dia sudah tidak memiliki orangtua, hanya seorang kakak lelaki—itupun tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Tapi aku akan berusaha menguak wajah asli dibalik topengnya itu.

-o0o-

Hari ini pun aku masih memikirkannya.

Lelaki itu—Shion Kaito—berhasil membuatku terhanyut dalam kesedihan. Ng.., hampir, mungkin—tepatnya. Aku takut dia akan berhasil mengetahui identitas asliku, tapi aku juga sudah berusaha terlihat normal di depannya.

Sudahlah, aku akan mencoba melupakannya.

(—nyatanya tidak.)

-o0o-

"Rose, bawa lipstik?"

Tanganku mengaduk-ngaduk isi tas kecilku. Mengambil barang yang diminta, memberikan kepada orang yang meminta. Surai hijaunya bergerak turun saat dia tersenyum berterima kasih. Aku hanya membalas anggukan dan senyum kecut. Dia pun melanjutkan riasannya di bangku sebelahku.

"Rose-sama, mau pakai warna apa?"

Jari jemariku menunjuk warna yang kusukai—merah muda, seperti biasa. Pemilik surai biru laut itu menyapukan lipstik berwarna merah muda pada bibirku. Menatap cermin sejenak setelah selesai, tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih, Aoki-san,"

Dia mengangguk dan pergi ke arah lain. Seseorang tiba-tiba langsung menyambar bahuku ketika Aoki sudah pergi. Dia menatap lurus ke cermin. Iris _zamrud_ -nya melebar dihiasi senyuman manis.

"Kau cantik sekali, Miku-tan!" pujinya. Senyumannya tak pudar dari wajahnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Dan Gumi-nee terlihat cantik memakai lipstik mawar itu," ucapku dengan nada memuji bercampur mengejek. Gadis yang satu ini memang sangat gemar memakai lipstik berwarna merah merekah seperti bunga mawar. Aku pun selalu membawanya, karena yakin dia pasti selalu pakai. Kupikir, lain kali kuberikan lipstik itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Senyum kecut mengganti senyum manisnya. "Uh.. merah itu bagus tahu!" balasnya tak terima sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku tertawa pelan.

Mataku terpaku pada cermin di depanku. Iris _teal_ -ku menatap lurus pantulan diriku. "Gumi-nee, apa aku perlu merubah warna rambutku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba sambil memegangi rambutku sendiri.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gumi sambil mengelus kepalaku pelan. "Toska warna yang indah dan langka. Itu bagus, ciri khas dirimu," ucapnya, tersenyum menatapku.

"Tapi ini mengundang celaka, nee-chan," sergahku, balas menatapnya.

"Maksudmu celaka?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada agak kaget.

Aku menghela nafas. "Maksudku,—"

"Rose, Gum, IA, dan Luka! Dimohon berkumpul di sini!" teriakan dari kameramen memotong ucapanku.

"Ayo, Miku!" ajak Gumi sambil menarik tanganku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya, mungkin memang bukan waktunya aku mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain.

(—tapi sejujurnya dia ingin.)

-o0o-

 _naeil ttawin eopsneun geotcheoreom_

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan jeritan menjadi latar panggung saat ini. Keempat gadis itu berdiri bergandengan, lalu menunduk hormat. Mereka menaikkan punggungnya, lalu tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada para fans.

Aku mengamatinya dari bawah sini—kerumunan para _fans_ gila. Dia begitu cantik dan bersinar. Senyuman manisnya membuat jantungku kembali berpacu lebih cepat. Dia itu sempurna. Sangat, sangat, sangat, terlalu sempurna.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide yang melintas di kepalaku. Ide agar aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan retak antara kami.

Haha, itu adalah ide gila,—mungkin.

(—memang sebuah ide gila menurut Miku.)

-o0o-

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini!"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku kepada semua orang yang berada di belakang panggung. Gumi, IA, dan Luka pun melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa kru membalas dengan hormat, hingga kami menaikkan kembali kepala kami. Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat, kududukkan diriku di bangku rias. Wajahku yang kelelahan pun bisa tampak dari cermin. Konser tadi cukup melelahkan.

"Minumnya, Rose-sama," ucap seorang manajer sambil menyodorkan gelas yang terisi penuh oleh susu putih. Dia tersenyum hormat, surai ungunya bergerak sedikit.

"Terima kasih," ucapku, balas tersenyum juga. "kau terlalu repot," sambungku, lalu mengambil gelas itu dari tangannya. Dia hanya tersenyum, lalu menunduk hormat dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Bibirku menyentuh permukaan gelas kaca itu, memasukkan larutan manis yang dingin itu ke dalam lambungku. Rasanya pikiranku menjadi segar kembali.

"Rose-san," panggilan dari seseorang menggugah rasa nikmatku. Aku menolehkan kepala ke arah suara itu muncul. "maaf, Meito-sama memanggil anda,"

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung menghampiri bos manajer itu. "Ada apa, Meito-san?"

"Begini, Rose," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan. Surai merahnya bergerak ke depan saat dia tersenyum padaku. Tangannya yang kekar itu merangkul bahuku. "Asistenmu yang sebelumnya, Yowane Haku, dia mengundurkan diri karena masalah keluarga,"

"Eh?! Benarkah?" tanyaku kaget.

Dia mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Karena itu, aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan asisten barumu," ucapnya.

Tangannya membimbingku untuk melihat asisten baruku itu. Iris _teal_ -ku membulat ketika seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua berada di hadapanku, dikenalkan Meito sebagai asisten baruku. Ulangi, **asisten**.

"Ka-kau?!"

(—pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada Miku.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

Hehe, bisa nebak siapa yang jadi asisten pribadi Miku? /masang innocent face wkwkwkwk

O iya itu pas ada asisten baru, sebenernya seminggu kemudian setelah Kaito ngomong punya ide. Kan nggak lucu kalo Kaito langsung diterima jadi asisten Miku dalam sekejap. Jadi ceritanya Kaito berjuang selama seminggu itu /kok kedengerannya gak elit ya? Au ah. Intinya mah gitu.

Sumpah, ngebut nyeleseinnya. Jadinya kayak agak aneh gitu ya, sensenya kurang, alurnya cepet banget. Awalnya malah author kira bakal selese satu chapter, ternyata lebih. Mianhae. Maapin yakk, maklum nih kayaknya kena WB. T T

(kadang insprasi tuh sulit dituangkan lewat kata-kata ya)

 **Review?**

000 **Foolest Idol** © **Amane Ruka** 000


	2. buljangnan

Miku melebarkan iris _teal_ indahnya, masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Seseorang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya—menyebabkan masa lalunya yang kelam kembali berputar, malah muncul lagi dihadapannya dengan sangat mengejutkan—menjadi asisten pribadinya. Namun pemuda itu tetap tersenyum lembut padanya, bahkan saat Miku menatapnya dengan pandangan benci.

"Meito-san! Kenapa dia yang menjadi asistenku?" tanya Miku kaget, setengah marah. Matanya menatap tajam wajah Meito yang kebingungan.

Lelaki berumur 25 tahun itu menyerengitkan dahinya, bingung dengan salah satu idola kesayangannya. Matanya melirik ke arah asisten baru Miku sekilas, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya pada gadis yang dirangkulnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya lembut, sedikit takut dengan Miku.

"Aku hanya ingin perempuan!" jawab Miku dengan galak, dia melepaskan rangkulan Meito. Asisten barunya—pemuda bersurai biru tua itu heran karena tidak biasanya gadis itu menjadi pemarah atau pembentak.

"Yowane itu sudah terlalu tua untukmu, Miku," balas Meito, berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil yang sekarang berlagak seperti putri—apapun permintaannya harus dikabulkan. "Lebih baik kau mempunyai seorang asisten yang seumuran denganmu," lanjutnya dengan senyuman lembut, berusaha meyakinkan Miku.

"Tapi dia lelaki!" sergah Miku lagi, bagaimana pun juga, pemuda itu tidak boleh menjadi asistennya. "bukankah lebih baik aku berbagi cerita dengan perempuan?" tanyanya dengan nada merendahkan, menatap sinis pemuda itu—yang tetap tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah ada Gum, IA, dan Luka. Bukankah itu cukup?" balas Meito, tak ingin kalah.

"Uh.." Miku merasa dirinya kalah telak, tapi dia tak akan menyerah. Tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada, lalu menatap sinis asisten barunya itu. "terserah! Tapi aku tak ingin membuat skandal hanya karena kehadirannya sebagai asistenku!"

Perjalanan panjang karir Miku dengan kehadiran asisten barunya pun dimulai.

* * *

 **Now play** │ _Playing with Fire — BLACKPINK_

 _A/N : dengarkan lagu kalo mau menghayati chapter ini! /lah apa hubungannya?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Foolest Idol]

 _2/ buljangnan_

"Hari ini aku bersama Blackpink akan membuat lagu baru untuk konser di Korea,"

Hari ini sudah hari ketujuh Kaito resmi menjadi asisten pribadi Miku. Walaupun begitu, gadis itu masih tidak bisa berlaku lembut pada Kaito. Sebenarnya Miku tak ingin seperti itu, hanya saja egonya menutupi segala kejujurannya. Setiap lontaran kata sarkas dari mulut Miku, selalu dibalas senyuman lembut Kaito. Itu membuat hatinya luluh. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, dia membenci lelaki yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam masa lalu yang kelam.

Miku tak pernah menatap Kaito saat berbicara. Tangannya sibuk melihat ponsel berwarna biru muda yang menampakkan jadwal berbentuk tabel di layarnya. Kuku-kukunya terpoles rapih oleh kutek berwarna biru muda, sangat kontras dengan surai toskanya. Bibirnya berucap tanpa menghiraukan Kaito yang berada di belakangnya, matanya masih fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Karena itu, lebih baik kau tidak mengganggu," lanjutnya lagi, tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Kaito. Kaito hanya tersenyum, bersabar dengan kelakuan Miku yang berubah.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu diketuk, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai ungu panjang yang membuka pintu itu. Dia membungkuk hormat pada Miku dan Kaito. "Maaf mengganggu, Rose-sama," ucapnya. "yang lainnya sudah menunggu anda,"

Seulas senyum tipis terpampang di wajah Miku. "Terima kasih, Gakuko-chan,"

Gadis itu, Kamui Gakuko—berpangkat sebagai manajer grup—pergi dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Miku bersama Kaito di dalamnya.

"Lihat, dia lebih muda dariku, tapi dia sangat sopan padaku," ucap Miku, matanya menatap Kaito dengan pandangan merendahkan. "seharusnya kau mencontoh sikap baiknya," lanjutnya, lalu pergi keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu sangat kencang, seakan menertawakan pilihan bodoh Kaito.

Sementara di dalam, Kaito hanya tersenyum sendu.

 _Kau banyak berubah, Miku. Tapi cintaku tak akan pernah berubah untukmu._

-o0o-

"Lho, Yuuma-san?"

Iris _teal_ Miku membelalak kaget sekaligus senang ketika ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang bersandar di dinding ujung koridor. Lelaki bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum pada Miku saat Miku menyadari kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Wajar saja, setahu Miku, lelaki itu menjalani dunia hiburan di Korea bersama grupnya.

"Hai, Miku. Lama tak bertemu?"

Seketika saja, Miku langsung menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu, Ayane Yuuma. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Miku. Yuuma pun tak kalah bahagia. Mereka mendekap erat satu sama lain. Hingga beberapa lama, mereka merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Iris _teal_ bertabrakkan dengan iris _aquamarine_ , saling menatap dengan perasaan mendalam.

"Aku kangen banget, Yuuma-san," ucap Miku kemudian.

Yuuma terkekeh, lalu tersenyum. "Aku juga," balasnya sambil mencubit pipi Miku dengan gemas. Pipi Miku memerah, lalu tertawa bahagia.

"Ada apa ke sini, huh?" tanya Miku.

"Nanti kau juga tahu," jawab Yuuma sambil merangkul bahu Miku. Mereka berjalan berdampingan ke ruang pertemuan.

(—sementara itu, seorang lelaki bersurai biru tua melihat pemandangan tadi dengan marah.)

-o0o-

"Wah, wah, kalian tak berubah juga, Yuuma, Rose,"

Sindiran dengan nada sarkas dari mulut Luka membuat Yuuma melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Miku. Dia terkekeh tanpa dosa, sementara Miku tersipu malu.

"Haha, dan kau sadis seperti biasa, Luka," balas Yuuma. Luka hanya masa bodoh lalu melengos pergi menuju ruang riasnya.

"Jadi, ada angin apa yang membawamu ke sini, Yuuma?" tanya IA dengan ramah.

"Begini," jawab Yuuma sambil menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Miku dan IA ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Bangtan ingin kita mengadakan konser bersama di Korea," jelasnya.

"Oh.. semacam konser Blacktan, gitu?" tanya Miku. Yuuma mengangguk.

"Bagus juga idemu," puji IA sambil tersenyum manis. "tapi kalian yang mengecek gedung, ya?" tanya IA yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Yuuma.

"Ya sudah, kita bikin lagu baru dulu, yuk!"

-o0o-

 **uri eomman maeil naege malhaesso eonjona namja joshimharago  
** _(my mom told me every day to always be careful of guys)_

 **sarangeun machi buljangnan gataseo dachinikka  
** _(because love is like playing with fire, I'll get hurt)_

 **.**

"Mau mulai dari mana?" tanya Gumi. Tangannya yang memegang pensil, diketuk-ketukkan pada meja dengan kertas putih polos di sebelahnya. Dia tampak berpikir.

"Ng.. bagaimana kalau judulnya 'Playing with Fire'? Yuuma-san bilang mereka akan pakai lagu 'Fire', lagu terbarunya itu. Bukankah lebih baik kita punya konsep yang sama?" usul Miku yang disambut mata berbinar dari Gumi.

"Bagus juga!" puji Gumi, lalu menuliskan judul pada kertas di hadapannya. "tapi, mengapa 'Playing with Fire'?" tanyanya kemudian, agak bingung.

Miku terkekeh pelan. "Hehe, dulu mama pernah bilang aku harus berhati-hati pada lelaki. Karena cinta itu seperti bermain dengan api, aku bisa terluka," jawab Miku dengan senyuman tipis. Pandangannya sendu pada kertas di depan Gumi, namun Gumi tak bisa menangkap itu. "tapi waktu itu aku masih kecil, jadi tidak mengerti!" lanjutnya dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"Nah, itu dia!" sahut Gumi tiba-tiba, membuat Luka dan IA serta Miku kaget. Dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menulis. "mama memberitahuku setiap hari agar selalu berhati-hati dengan lelaki, karena cinta itu seperti bermain api, aku bisa terluka," gumamnya pelan. "apa bahasa Korea-nya?"

Miku pun tertawa pelan. "Gumi-nee, Gumi-nee. Nee-chan pintar sekali," puji Miku.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kaito telah masuk ke ruangan itu. Dia tersenyum melihat senyuman Miku.

"Bahasa Korea-nya, sih..." ucap Miku sambil menuliskan bahasa Korea dalam tulisan hangul.

"Eh eh, tunggu! Ini bacanya apa?" tanya Gumi sambil menunjuk salah satu huruf hangul.

"Itu bacanya 'malhaesso'," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum tipis. Gumi mengangguk-ngangguk. Namun setelah melihat tulisan lainnya, alisnya menyerengit. Seketika, dia merutuki dirinya yang tak pintar membaca hangul—tapi kalau sekadar menulis, entah kenapa malah dia jagonya.

"Uh.. lebih baik tulis pakai huruf alphabet saja!" ujar Gumi, pipinya mengembung karena kesal.

"Wah, akhirnya _bubble gum_ ini mengakui kelemahannya," ucap Luka dengan pandangan meremehkan, namun tetap disertai senyuman seakan mengejek Gumi. Pipi Gumi pun semakin mengembung.

Gumi ngambek, yang lain tertawa.

-o0o-

 **eomma mari kkok majeuljjido molla neol bomyeon nae mami ttegeoppe daraolla  
** _(my mom might be right, because when I see you my heart gets hot)_

 **duryeoumbodan neol hyanghan kkeullimi deo keunikka  
** _(because rather than fear, my attraction to you is bigger)_

 **.**

"Yuuma-san, kau nggak pulang?" tanya Miku ketika mendapati Yuuma berdiri di sebelah pintu keluar ruang pertemuan. Ditatapi heran oleh Miku, Yuuma hanya bisa tersenyum. _Kau ini lucu sekali, Miku._

"Menunggumu," jawabnya singkat, disambut wajah memerah Miku. "ayo," ajaknya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Miku, lelaki itu langsung pergi ke arah keluar gedung. Miku memandang punggung Yuuma yang mulai menjauh. Wajahnya memanas, tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak tak menentu.

 _Kenapa hatiku bergemuruh begini?_

-o0o-

 **meomchul su eomneun i tteollimeun on and on and on  
** _(I can't stop this treambling, on and on and on)_

 **nae jeonbureul neoran sesange da deonjigo shipeo  
** _(I wanna throw my all into your world)_

 **.**

Yuuma menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa berwarna merah. Tangannya bergerak meraih remote TV, langsung menekan tombol power yang menyebabkan layarnya menyala, menampilkan acara berita. Miku masih diam mematung di depan pintu. Dia gugup, pertama kalinya ia masuk ke apartemen Yuuma.

Yuuma yang menyadari sikap Miku, langsung mengajaknya duduk di sampingnya. "Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri," ucap sang pemilik rumah sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau, Miku menuruti perintah Yuuma. Awalnya dia duduk di ujung sofa agar tak berdekatan, namun tangan Yuuma yang kekar itu malah menarik bahunya untuk mendekat.

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu?" tanya Yuuma dengan nada menggoda, senyuman tipis terukir ketika mendapati Miku yang begitu gugup dalam rangkulannya. Wajah Miku tambah memerah sejak ia memasuki apartemen Yuuma.

"A-aku.." Miku memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin ditatap mata _aquamarine_ itu.

Yuuma pun tertawa pelan. "Kau ini lucu sekali," pujinya kemudian. Miku masih memalingkan wajahnya, semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya. Yuuma mengerti keadaan, mencoba membuat normal.

"Ya sudah, kubantu mengerjakan lirik lagu, ya!"

-o0o-

 **look at me, look at me now**

 **ireoke neon nal aetaeugo itjana kkeul su eopseo  
** _(you're burning me up like this, I can't turn it off)_

 **.**

"Nah, bagaimana kalau begini?" tanya Yuuma, memberikan usul.

Deg deg.

Jantung Miku bergemuruh lebih cepat. Wajah Yuuma sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Guratan merah terpampang jelas di pipinya. Yuuma menyadari perubahan Miku.

"Miku?"

 **.**

 **uri sarangeun buljangnan  
** _(our love that's like playing with fire)_

 **my love is on fire**

 **now burn, baby, burn**

 **buljangnan  
** _(playing with fire)_

 **.**

"Miku, kau kenapa?" tanya Yuuma khawatir, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Pipi Miku semakin memerah.

"A-aku.." Miku memalingkan wajahnya. Rasa panas menjalari hatinya. _Kenapa jadi begini?_

"Kenapa?"

Deg deg.

"A-aku mengantuk!"

-o0o-

 **my love is on fire**

 **so don't play with me boy**

 **buljangnan  
** _(playing with fire)_

 **.**

"Kau boleh tidur di kasurku,"

Miku hanya mengangguk. Dia duduk di pinggiran kasur, dibimbing Yuuma yang mulai pergi ke arah ruang tengah.

"Yuuma-san, tunggu!"

Cegatan dari tangan Miku membuat Yuuma menolehkan kepalanya. Wajah Miku memerah sejak tadi. Kepalanya menunduk, tangannya masih memegangi ujung kaus yang dikenakan Yuuma. Alis Yuuma mengerut, membuat sudut siku-siku.

"Lalu Yuuma-san tidur di mana?" tanya Miku, wajahnya memancarkan perasaan khawatir. Dengan berani, matanya menatap lurus mata Yuuma. Wajah Yuuma juga sedikit memerah, mendengar Miku yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Namun sejenak kemudian, dia terkekeh.

"Kau ini benar-benar lucu sekali!" ucapnya tiba-tiba, sambil mencubit pipi Miku dengan gemas, membuat Miku tersentak kaget dan melepaskan genggamannya pada ujung kaus Yuuma. Iris _teal_ -nya membulat sempurna, pipinya tambah memerah.

"Menggemaskan! Aku jadi ingin kau menjadi adikku," lanjut Yuuma sambil tersenyum, masih mencubit pipi Miku.

Yuuma pun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Miku. "Tak apa, aku bisa tidur di sofa, kok," balasnya sambil tersenyum, mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

Miku menatap punggung Yuuma yang mulai menjauh.

 _Aku ini hanya dianggap adik olehnya._

-o0o-

 **oh no nan imi meolli wabeoryeonneungeol eoneusae i modeun ge jangnani anin geol  
** _(oh no, I've already came too far suddenly, none of this is a game anymore)_

 **.**

"Semalam kamu tidur di mana, Miku?"

Miku tidak bergeming, sibuk dengan kertas berisi lirik lagu baru. Dia mengabaikan pertanyaan bodoh yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, memilih untuk membaca ulang lirik lagu yang ia selesaikan tadi malam. Sementara Kaito masih bersabar, berusaha membujuk Miku memberikan jawaban dengan sedikit curiga. Semalam Kaito tidak menemukan Miku di apartemennya.

"Menginap.. bersama teman, —huh?" jawab Miku dengan tampang masa bodoh, menatap Kaito sebentar lalu mengalihkannya lagi pada kertas di genggamannya. Tangan kanannya meraih gelas berisi susu putih yang dicampur obat pencegah kantuk oleh Gakuko—tentu saja pesanan Miku untuk menambah energinya. Rasa sejuk di sekitar mulut Miku mulai terasa saat ia menyeruputnya lewat sedotan. Bibirnya masih terpoles lipstik merah muda, terjaga sejak pagi tadi.

Kaito masih memicingkan matanya, seakan tak menyerah. "Jangan bohong. Yang lainnya mencarimu," ucapnya dengan tajam, membuat Miku kesal. Ditaruhnya gelas itu kembali di atas meja rias.

"Oke," balas Miku tak kalah tajam. Iris _teal_ -nya juga menatap Kaito dengan tajam. "semalam aku tidur di apartemen Yuuma-san," lanjutnya, membuat iris _ocean_ Kaito melebar, tak percaya.

"A-apa?!" kaget Kaito, dibalas tatapan tak mengenakkan dari Miku. "dasar lelaki tak tahu diri.." gumamnya pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Walaupun begitu, Miku masih bisa mendengar suara Kaito.

"Jangan lancang kamu, Kaito!" tegur Miku, kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya. "Yuuma-san tidak melakukan apa-apa!" lanjutnya, dengan nada membentak. "dan jangan menggangguku," ucapnya lagi, dengan nada lebih rendah. Matanya menatap sinis Kaito.

"Tapi, Miku—"

"Jangan harap balasan cintaku,"

—pintu ditutup dengan kencang, meninggalkan Kaito yang pasrah di dalam ruangan itu sendirian.

-o0o-

 **sarangiran ppalgan bulsshi bureora baram deo keojeoganeun bulkkil  
** _(love is like red fire blow, wind, so the fire will grow)_

 **.**

"Rose, kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kaito?" tanya Luka perhatian. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah bangku Miku yang terlihat tidak bersemangat—sedikit kesal. Walaupun Luka baru saja datang ke studio, dia sangat menghawatirkan keadaan Miku—sudah seminggu lebih tapi gadis itu tak kunjung menerima kehadiran asisten barunya.

Miku hanya bergeming. Bahkan matanya malas menatap Luka. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya bisa sabar menghadapi kelakuan Miku. Dia mengerti, ketika seseorang marah, semua orang pun bisa kena imbasnya. Namun seakan tak menyerah, Luka menatap wajah Miku.

"Dengarkan aku, Rose," ucap Luka meminta perhatian. Miku masih memalingkan wajahnya. Baginya, malas menanggapi perkataan dari semua orang.

"Jangan mengabaikan pengorbanan lelaki,"

Mata Miku langsung membesar sempurna. Wajahnya langsung ia tolehkan, menghadap Luka yang sekarang tengah menatap mata Miku dalam-dalam.

"Walau kau membenci Kaito, aku yakin lama-lama kau mencintainya juga," ucap Luka, mulai menasehati Miku. Sementara Miku jadi bingung—Luka itu sarkatis, tapi tetap mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya yang lain.

Miku mengerjap, Luka membuang nafas. "Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa," ucap Luka lagi. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Miku, iris _azure_ -nya meredup. "dan kuyakin rasa cintamu pada Kaito lebih besar daripada rasa cintamu pada Yuuma,"

"A-apa maksudmu, Luka-nee?"

—Luka pergi, meninggalkan Miku yang masih heran.

-o0o-

 **ige yaginji doginji uri eommando molla nae mam doduginde wae gyeongchaldo molla  
** _(is this medicine or poison? not even my mom knows a robber in my heart, why don't the police know?)_

 **.**

Miku masih bingung dengan perkataan Luka, terpaksa membawa Kaito masuk ke apartemennya. Dengan perasaan kesal, Miku membiarkan Kaito melakukan apapun. Kaito itu tipe pemaksa, apalagi menyangkut semua tentang Miku. Miku itu tipe ramah, hatinya luluh hanya dengan paksaan Kaito.

"Terserah kau mau melakukan apa, tapi jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Miku sambil meletakkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Dia benar-benar lelah. Kaito menurut saja, hanya duduk manis di sofa sembari menonton TV.

-o0o-

 **bul buteun nae shimjange deo bueora neoran gireum  
** _(pour out your oil in my burning heart)_

 **kiss him will I diss him I don't know but I miss him**

 **jungdogeul neomeoseon i sarangeun crack nae shimjange saekkareun black  
** _(this is past addiction, this love is crack, the color of my heart is black)_

 **.**

Sesekali Kaito melirik Miku, cemas dengan keadaannya. Gadis itu tidak beranjak dari duduknya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Alis Miku berkerut, tugasnya untuk mencocokkan lagu membuatnya pusing. Alunan nada untuk lagu baru Blackpink terus mengalir, kadang diputar lagi, kadang di- _pause_. Miku tengah mencoba konsentrasi untuk menemukan nada yang pas.

"Uh.. bagian ini D atau C? Eh, kayaknya lebih cocok Em, deh," gumam Miku pada dirinya sendiri. Pensil yang digenggamnya mulai menggoreskan garis abu-abu di atas kertas putih yang mulai mengerut. Jemari lentiknya mulai menekan tombol _play_ , nada pun mengalun merdu. Alis Miku kembali berkerut. "Ah..! Ini juga nggak cocok!"

Kaito mendengar keresahan Miku. Matanya tepat menatap punggung Miku, menunjukkan kegelisahan dan kekhawatirannya pada gadis itu.

 **.**

 **meomchul su eomneun i tteollimeun on and on and on  
** _(I can't stop this trembling, on and on and on)_

 **nae jeonbureul neoran bukkil sogeuro deonjigo shipeo  
** _(I wanna throw my all into your fiery path)_

 **.**

"Nih, minum dulu,"

Manik _teal_ Miku membulat ketika tangan Kaito menaruh gelas berisi susu putih di atas meja, tepat di sebelah tangannya. Miku menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, mendapati senyuman hangat Kaito. Pipi Miku menjadi merah sebentar. Dia tak ingin meruntuhkan egonya.

"Aku tak haus," ucapnya sambil cepat-cepat menatap kertas di hadapannya kembali. Wajahnya memanas, dan ia merutuki itu. Tangannya kembali fokus menulis.

Kaito menghela nafas, gadis yang satu ini susah sekali menurut. Harus dengan pemaksaan, walaupun keadaan mereka sedang tak bersahabat. Tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas berisi susu tersebut.

 **.**

 **look at me, look at me now**

 **ireoke neon nal aetaeugo itjana kkeul su eopseo  
** _(you are burning me up like this, I can't turn it off)_

 **.**

"Minum atau aku yang menyuapimu,"

Ancaman Kaito disambut delikan tak percaya Miku. Tangan Kaito yang menggenggam gelas tengah mendekatkannya ke bibir Miku. Wajah Miku semakin memerah, ujung gelas semakin dekat ke bibir Miku.

 **.**

 **uri sarangeun buljangnan  
** _(our love that's like playing with fire)_

 **my love is on fire**

 **now burn, baby, burn**

 **buljangnan  
** _(playing with fire)_

 **.**

"Bo-bodoh! Aku bisa meminumnya sendiri!"

Tangan Miku langsung menyambar gelas yang sedari tadi di pegang Kaito hingga menimbulkan efek riak. Dengan terpaksa dan wajah yang memerah, dia meminum susu itu sampai isinya tinggal setengah. Kaito tersenyum puas, akhirnya gadis kecil itu menurut juga. Setelah puas, dia menaruh gelas itu di sebelahnya. Tak ingin berurusan panjang dengan Kaito, Miku langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kertas di depannya walau ia tahu jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

 _Ini hanyalah permainan biasa, ini normal karena Kaito itu lelaki!_

Kaito memfokuskan pandangannya pada Miku, membuat Miku sedikit gugup. Wajah Kaito semakin dekat dengan wajah Miku. Dia penasaran dengan kesulitan yang tengah Miku hadapi. "kau harus menyelesaikannya malam ini?"

Deg deg. Deg deg.

Miku tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, lebih dari yang ia rasakan saat bersama Yuuma. Sekarang wajah Kaito sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, pipi mereka hampir bersentuhan. Miku baru menyadari kalau Kaito setampan ini.

"Kaito.." lirih Miku, sangat pelan. Timbul gejolak menyesal di hatinya. Tatapannya sendu, menatap iris _ocean_ itu dalam-dalam.

Tangan Kaito bergerak mengusap pipi Miku dengan lembut. Keberaniannya muncul, Miku tak menolak. Perlahan senyuman tipis terulas di wajahnya. Tatapan matanya lembut, ke arah iris _teal_ indah itu. "Miku.."

"Kaito, a-aku.."

-o0o-

 **my love is on fire**

 **so don't play with me, boy**

 **buljangnan  
** _(playing with fire)_

 **.**

"Tidurlah, Miku.."

Miku merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, diantar Kaito. Wajahnya masih memerah, seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Kaito menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya, senang menatap Miku yang (mungkin) mulai memaafkannya.

Kaito menyelimuti Miku. Wajah Miku masih berpaling dari wajah Kaito. Lalu, Kaito pun berbalik, berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Namun sebuah tangan mungil menghentikan aksinya. Tangan itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Kaito berbalik badan, mengurungkan niatnya.

"Temani aku malam ini, kumohon.."

-o0o-

 **geotjabeul suga eomneun geol  
** _(I can't control it)_

 **neomuna ppalli peojeo ganeun i bukkil  
** _(this fire path is spreading too quickly)_

 **ireon nal meomchuji ma  
** _(don't stop me)_

 **i sarangi oneul bameul taeweobeorige  
** _(so this love can burn up this night)_

 **.**

Miku tak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendapatkan dirinya yang berada di bawah Kaito. Di atas kasurnya, berbalutkan selimut putih yang tebal. Wajah keduanya memerah, menatap penuh arti satu sama lain—matanya dipenuhi kabut nafsu. Tangan Kaito membelai pipi Miku dengan lembut. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Miku.

Cup.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku,"

Cup.

Melumat bibir Miku dengan lembut, pikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana. Miku membalas, hatinya dipenuhi rasa menyesal. Miku kehabisan oksigen, membuat mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Kesempatan itu Kaito ambil dengan menyusupkan lidahnya masuk, menerobos rongga-rongga mulut Miku. Terengah-engah, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, seutas saliva pun mengalir dari mulut keduanya. Lupakan saja harga diri mereka sebagai anak SMA.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku. Sangat mencintaimu," ucapnya lagi, lalu kembali melumat bibir Miku dengan lembut.

Miku tetap membalas, sambil memeluk lelaki yang menciumnya. Perlahan, air matanya keluar.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Kaito._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

Hahaha, entah kenapa lagi suka sm pairing yuumaxmiku. Tapi tetep aja kaitoxmiku forever!

Duh, lagi suka banget nih sm "playing with fire"-nya blackpink. Maklumlah, blink setengah jadi. Gimana ya? Hati author gak bisa lepas dari BTS nih T T.

Duh duh, kenapa malah kayak song fic ya? Tapi bukan kok. Cuman kayak lagu nyempil yang menggambarkan isi hati mereka /malah tambah gak jelas. Perasaan ni lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya ya. Tapi tetep aja, alurnya kecepetan.

Chapter depan, ni semua bakal kelar. Tunggu aja ya, author capek nih.

 _Buljangnan~_

 **Review?**

000 **Foolest Idol** © **Amane Ruka** 000


End file.
